Valentinstag
by Zanessa Troyella Love 4-ever
Summary: Gabbi geht Troy aus dem Weg, es ist Valentinstag. Wird Troy herausfinden warum Gabbi sich so distanziert verhält? TROYELLA .. Also ich find es nicht so gut hab es unter Zeitdruck geschrieben, aber ihr könnt mich ja vom Gegenteil überzeugen...


Valentinstagsspecial

A.N.:Also hier ist ein kleiner One-shot zum Valentinstag. Ich weiß das

die Geschichte Love, Lust and Babys schon länger nicht weiter-

gemacht worden ist aber meine Eltern haben mir Hausarrest gegeben

für die nächsten paar Wochen wegen meiner Noten , was heißt kein

Computer. Ihr wundert euch wahrscheinlich wie ich es schaffe trotzdem

meine Geschichte zum Valentinstag zu schreiben, also ich habe gerade

eine Freistunde und schreibe es in der Bibliothek am Computer ohne

das meine Eltern davon wissen. Also tut mir sehr Leid wenn ich in

nächster Zeit nicht wirklich viel weiterschreiben werde.

Disclaimer: ich besitze nichts!!!

Es war Valentinstag und Gabbi machte sich fertig für die Schule. Sie war enttäuscht von sich. In der letzten Zeit war sie Troy aus dem Weg gegangen. Ihr Geheimnis belastete sie und sie hatte Angst das er sie verlassen würde wenn sie es ihm beichtete. Sie hatten nicht Schluß gemacht, sie begrüßten sich auf dem Flur immer noch durch ein kleines Lächeln aber sie gingen werde zusammen aus noch redeten sie miteinander. Ihr letzter Kuss war mindestens 2 Monate her, und langsam wurde es schwierig ihr Geheimnis versteckt zu halten. Es ihm nicht zu sagen war schlimmer als wenn er wirklich Schluß machen würde.

Gabriella fuhr in die Schule. Die Gänge waren voll und in ein paar Ecken hörte sie wie über sie und Troy geredet wurde.

„Sie hat Schluß gemacht", kam es aus einer Ecke.

„Er hat sie abgeschoben", aus einer anderen.

„Ich hab doch gleich gesagt das das nicht halten wird" hörte man Tiffany , den Cheerleadercaptain sagen.

Gabriella seufzte leicht und ging zu ihrem Spint. Als sie ihn öffnete fiel ihr ein kleines Briefchen entgegen auf dem stand:

„Wir müssen reden. Selbe Zeit?? Selber Ort??"

Neber dem Briefchen fand sie eine rote Rose. Gabriella roch an ihr. Sie wusste von wem das Briefchen war.

Troys Herz rasste als er zum Dachgarten aufbrach, zu dem er Gabbi bestellt hatte. Er musste sie fragen. Gabriella hatte sich in letzter Zeit sehr distanziert verhalten und er wollte unbedingt wissen warum. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen und das sie nicht miteinander redeten brachte ihn fast um.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich.

„Hey", sagte die Latina sanft. Ihre perfekte Figur war in einer enganliegende Jeans verhüllt und obendrüber trug sie ein weites blaues Shirt mit ein wenig Ausschnitt.

„Hey", sagte er zurück.

„Du wolltest reden??". Nervös spielte Gabbi mit ihren Fingern.

„Was ist los??", fragte Troy, als er langsam auf sie zuging.

„Wieso?? Du hast mich doch hierherbestellt", entgegnete Gabriella verwirrt, ohne Blickkontakt mit ihm aufzunehemen.

„Nein ich meine was in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist. Wir reden seit fast 3 Monaten nicht mehr miteinander. Sind wir überhaupt noch zusammen??", fragte Troy etwas ängstlich.

„I-Ich weiß es nicht", stotterte Gabbi.

Troy führte eine Hand zu ihrem Kinn und schob es hoch so das sie ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. Gabriella versuchte vergeblich seinem Blick zu entkommen.

„Gabbi, was ist los??", fragte Troy als er sie musterte. Sie hatte sich verändert. Sie war nicht mehr Gabriella Montez. Vielleicht vom Aussehn her aber nicht innerlich. Seine Gabbi hätte niemals den Blickkontakt unterbrochen, seine gabbi hätte niemals wochenlang nicht mit ihr geredet. Seine Gabbi hätte niemal mit einem Ich-weiß-es-nicht auf die Frage geantwortet, ob sie noch zusammen seien.

Gabriellas Augen blickten wieder direkt in seine wunderbar Blauen. Er hatte sich nicht geändert, er war immer noch der überaus rücksichtsvolle, süße Troy wie vor ein paar Wochen, was Gabriellas Schmerz nur noch verstärkte.

„Ich kann nicht Troy", stammelte Gabbi.

„Was kannst du nicht??", fragte Troy sanft.

„Alles", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Alles??", entgegnete er mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Er sah verloren aus, so wie er da stand und in ihre Augen blickte. Was sie sagte ergab keinen Sinn. Alles. Was bedeuete dieses Wort. Wurde ihr die Beziehung zu viel, ging es um ihre Mutter oder war er das Problem.

Gabriella blickte ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen. Sie konnte förmlich sehen wie er versuchte ihre Worte zu begreiffen.

„Es tut mir Leid Troy, aber ich mache Schluß", sagte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

Sie konnte ihm nicht den Grund sagen, so sehr sie es auch wollte. Ihre Angst das er sie hassen würde war zu groß. Außerdem wollte sie seine Chancen auf ein gutes College nicht zerstören.

Troy packte sie am Arm und drehte sie wieder zu sich. „Aber ich liebe dich", sagte er, während er sie an sich drückte.

Gabbi versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. „Bitte Troy", wimmerte sie.

„Sag das du mich nicht liebst und ich lasse dich gehen", erwiderte Troy.

„Bitte zwing mich nicht", weinte Gabbi jetzt.

„Sag es und ich lasse dich in Ruhe. Sag es!!", schrie er.

„Ich kann nicht, bitte versteh es!!! Es geht einfach nicht!!! Ich liebe dich aber wir können nicht zusammen bleiben."

„Aber warum Gabbi??", fragte er kaum hörbar.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich will deine Zukunft nicht aufs Spiel setzen", schließlich schaffte sie es sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. Doch etwas anderes hielt sie nun gefangen. Troy blickte ihr in die Augen, sie konnte seinen Schmerz sehen. Sie wusste wie hart es für ihn war, sie wollte ihn schließlich auch nicht verlassen, Und plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr. Es war zu viel für sie.

Weinend brach Gabbi zusammen.

Troy setzte sich neber sie und nahm sie in den Arm. „Warum??", flüsterte er ihr leise zu. Es fühlte sich gut an, so warm und sanft. Gabbi fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit 3 Monaten wieder geborgen. „Ich bin schwanger", gestand sie unter Seufzern. Sie konnte spüren wie sich Troys Augen weiteten bei diesen Worten. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, und doch freute sich ein kleiner Teil in ihm.

„Wie weit?", fragte Troy sanft.

„4 Monate", erwiderte Gabbi immer noch weinend.

„Ich bin für dich da", murmelete er ihr ins Ohr, „für dich und unser Baby".

Bei diesen Worten wusste sie wie falsch sie gelegen hatte. Troy hastte sie nicht, er liebte sie und das würde auch immer so bleiben.

Sie küssten sich sanft. Beide hatten seit Monaten auf diesen Kuss und auf diesen Moment gewartet. Sie liebten sich und sie wussten das sie ein wundervolles Baby bekommen würden

„Ich liebe dich und unser Baby", sagte Troy als er sie wieder in seine Arme nahm.

„Ich liebe dich auch und unser Baby", sagte Gabbi bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss vereinten.

END

Hey , also ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich weiß ist ein kurzer One-shot aber wie ich schon gesagt hab ich habe das in der Freistunde geschrieben, die übrigens jetzt zu Ende ist.

Bitte schreibt mir wie sie euch gefallen hat. Xoxo Jenny


End file.
